


In Love With a Pastel Boy

by GucciGodTae



Series: Soft Tweek [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Football, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Tweek im sorry, Jock Clyde, M/M, Pastel Tweek, Texting, Tweek and Kyle are bros, i love this, im actually not proud of this, like best friends, my son - Freeform, soft Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Pastel meets jock in this story. Tweek loves Clyde and Clyde loves Tweek. This is a normal cliche love story of getting together. But who confesses to who will shock you. Sometimes the least suspected ones are the ones who make the move.orJock Clyde and Pastel Tweek are in love and gayyy





	In Love With a Pastel Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BottomBunnyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/gifts).



Clyde loved his life. He was happy. He had almost everything he wanted. Almost. He wanted to be in love. I mean, he already was in love. But he didn’t know how to attain the person and woo them. Clyde wanted to love and appreciate them forever. Clyde didn’t know how. This person was just so unattainable. They were just too perfect.

They were named, Tweek.

Tweek with the pastel outfits. Tweek with the blonde hair. Tweek with the bright smile. Tweek with the twitching. Tweek with the love of coffee. Tweek with the perfect hugs. Just, Tweek. Clyde wanted Tweek in the most loving and romantic way possible. He wanted to kiss Tweek whenever he wanted. He wanted Tweek to wear his lettermans jacket. He wanted to see Tweek, in a skirt, cheering him on during games. He wanted to hold Tweek in his arms. He wanted to love Tweek with everything he had.

Clyde was daydreaming about Tweek when he was interrupted by said boy. “H-hey, ngh, Clyde.” Tweek greeted. Clyde surveyed Tweeks outfit today. Today he was donned in a white skirt, and a pastel blue sweater. Tweek had blue and white clips in his hair. Tweek was wearing his white converse. Clyde wanted a picture, but refrained from asking. “Hey” Clyde said. Tweek smiled and slid into the desk beside Clyde “t-there’s a, ngh, game t-tonight. Right?” Clydes eyes lit up “yep! I can’t wait.” Tweek fiddled nervously with the hem of his skirt “w-what are, ngh, g-games like?” Clyde thought “there’s a lot of people, food vendors, police and ambulance, and yelling.” Tweek sighed “m-my worst, ngh, n-nightmare.” Clyde nodded “why’d you ask?” Tweek smiled “I, ngh, w-want to come a-and, gah, cheer you o-on.” Clyde blushed. God why was Tweek so adorable. “You can still come, just bring a friend.” Tweek nodded “y-you might, ngh, see m-me there t-tonight.” “I hope so.” Tweek smiled down at his notebook.

He made progress! Tweek had been trying to work up the courage to subtly flirt with Clyde. Tweek didn’t know how to deal with the game, maybe he could go with Kyle. Stan played football and Kyle wanted to cheer him on, Stan was his boyfriend. Tweek pulled out his phone.

T: kylr I neef help!!

K: waddap Tweek?

T: I wssna go to thr footbsll game

K: you do? Why?

T: …. Clydr

K: awwww. You wanna come with me?

T: please

K: Stan and I will pick you up tonight. Wear something warm, it gets cold.

T: oh goh thnkk you

K: anytime! You two will be cute.

Tweek flushed and put his phone away when the teacher started talking.

Tweek furiously looked through his closet when he got home. What should he wear? He wanted to look cute and cuddly, but also warm. Kyle said it would be cold.

K: you ready?

T: WHST NO!!! I SYLL NRRD TO PIVK OUT AN OUTFUT

K: okay, chill. I’ll help.

T: sjssjjsdnksnd oksy

Tweek heard a knock and opened his door. Stan and Kyle were waiting. Kyle quickly walked to Tweeks closet. “It’s fairly obvious he likes you cute pastel outfits.” Stan snorted “it’s extremely obvious that he likes you, Tweek.”” Tweek flushed “r-really?” Stan nodded “he always mentions hoping you’re there for his games. It’s gotten annoying but none of us have the heart to say so. I’m glade you’re coming for this game.” Tweek smiled “m-me too.” Kyle pulled out an outfit “Jesus, you’ve got a lot of clothes.”

Tweek nodded and looked at what Kyle had picked out. Kyle had chosen faded blue skinny jeans with holes in the, fishnets, and a blue crop top. Tweek raised an eyebrow “isn’t it s-supposed to, ngh, be c-cold.” Kyle nodded “yep, that way Clyde will lend you his jacket.” Stan whistled “smart babe.” Kyle smiled proudly “I know.” Tweek changed, the outfit looked good on him.

The fishnets were under his pants, able to be seen through the holes, and pulled up a little over his bellybutton. Kyle nodded “perfect, now come on.”

Tweek almost threw up when he saw the amount of people and how loud it was. Kyle noticed and grabbed his hand “it’ll be fine.” Kyle assured him. Tweek nodded and took in a deep breath. Stan led them through the crowd and to the locker rooms “gotta see Clyde and give him motivation.” Tweek blushed and nodded. Motivation, he could do that. Stan led both Kyle and Tweek into the locker rooms. Clyde looked up “Tweek?” He asked, voice laced with disbelief. Tweek nodded and walked towards him. Clyde hugged him “I’m so glad you’re here.” Tweek smiled and relaxed against him “m-me too. You’ll, ngh, do g-great.” Clyde chuckled “now that you’re here, I know I will.” Tweek took a deep breath “if y-you guys, gah, win I h-have a surprise for y-you.” Clyde raised an eyebrow “oh?” Tweek nodded, face completely red and ran to Kyle. Kyle sighed and waved them goodbye, they weren’t allowed to stay long.

Kyle bumped his shoulder into Tweeks “what surprise?” Tweek smiled mischievously “you’ll see.” Kyle laughed and they made their way to an empty area.

Tweek actually liked football games. He and Kyle had a secluded area and whenever they got hungry, they walked a few feet to grab something. Tweek watched the scoreboard and Clyde. Clyde played harder than he possibly ever had before. Kyle whistled “Clyde’s running like he has a purpose.” Tweek smiled “I’m, ngh, p-proud.” Kyle snorted and played some games on his phone. Tweek relaxed and watched Kyle play whatever games he had.

The game slowly winded down. Their team had won. Tweek hated what he had to do next. Kyle sighed and stood up. “Come on. You gotta give Clyde his surprise.” Tweek flushed and walked with Kyle to the cheering team.

Clyde scanned the crowed and saw Tweek with Kyle. Clyde pushed his way through the mass of people. Clyde caught Tweek off guard by wrapping him in a hug and lifting him. Tweek squeaked in surprise. “My surprise?” Clyde asked. Tweek sighed “p-put me, ngh, d-down.” Clyde set Tweek down and spun him around. Tweek gazed into Clydes eyes and tried to work up the courage. Clyde smiled “what’s my surprise?” Tweek took in a deep breath and stood on his toes. “Oh my god.” Kyle mumbled from behind him. Tweek leaned in and pressed a kiss to Clyde lips. Clyde froze against Tweek. Tweek pulled away, blushing. “y-your, ngh, surprise.” Clyde leaned down and kissed Tweek. “Fucking finally.” Stan mumbled. Clyde smiled “I’ve waited for that.” Tweek matched smiles with Clyde “m-me too.” Clyde held Tweeks arms “you look cold.” Tweek shrugged “m-maybe.” Clyde took off his football jacket and wrapped it around Tweek, pulling him closer. Clyde kissed him again. Tweek smiled. This was perfect. “So, you guys are a thing now?” Stan asked. Tweek stared at Clyde and nodded “y-yeah.” Clyde felt his body warm. He gazed at Tweek lovingly. “Gross. You’re whipped.” Kyle said. Tweek giggled and held Clydes hands tighter. “Wanna come over?” Clyde asked. Tweek nodded “y-yeah.”

Clyde led Tweek through the remaining people, which were a lot. Tweek waved and accepted some people’s congratulations. Apparently Tweek had gotten respect from people. Kissing a boy in the middle of the crowd, then getting his lettermans jacket. Tweek happily allowed Clyde to lead him to his car.

Clyde pinned Tweek to the car and kissed him. Tweek wrapped his arms around Clydes neck and pulled him closer. Clyde held Tweeks waist. Clyde swiped his tongue across Tweeks lips. Tweek moaned and opened his mouth. Clyde moved his tongue into Tweeks mouth, mapping out the area. Tweek clutched Clydes shirt and melted against him. Tweek seemed to snap when Clydes hands moved down to Tweeks pants. Tweek pushed Clyde back “ngh, n-not here.” Clyde smiled “but somewhere else?” Tweek blushed “ngh, l-let’s just go t-to, gah, your h-house.” Clyde winked. He opened the door for Tweek. “A g-gentleman.” Tweek mumbled. Clyde snorted and shut Tweeks door, walking to his side.

The drive home, Tweek sang along with the radio. Tweeks voice was amazing. Clyde hummed along and bopped his head.

Clyde took Tweek up to his room. He had to tell himself to take it slow. Clyde started up his Xbox while Tweek laid on his bed. “I like your outfit.” Clyde said. Tweek hummed “K-Kyle, ngh, helped.” Clyde nodded “he did real fucking good.” Tweek blushed “t-thanks.” Clyde handed Tweek a controller. “Hold on wait, I’ve always wanted to do this.” Tweek looked at him curiously. Clyde sat against the headboard and put Tweek in between his legs. Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweeks waist and held the controller. “Perfect.” Clyde mumbled. Tweek sighed and rolled his eyes “n-nerd.” Clyde laughed “it’s been a dream of mine. Indulge me.” Tweek leaned back and kissed Clydes jawline “f-fine.”

Clyde smiled and they played games. Clyde had always loved the aesthetic of holding your significant other while playing video games. Clyde pulled out his phone and took a picture. He posted it to Twitter with no caption. As expected, he got all sorts of reactions 

*Clyde has posted a photo*

Craig: wait,,,

Kyle @Craig crazy right? It's not that unexpected tho

Craig: @Kyle dm me right the fuck now i need the tea

 

Tweek laughed at all the replies. He looked up at Clyde who was intently playing the game. He sighed happily. 

Tweek sent out his own tweet.

 

"i csnt belibe my luck is turninh"

Stan: it took u two long enough

 

He rolled his eyes at Stans response. It’s hard confessing to someone. Tweek grabbed the controller Clyde gave him, and added himself into the game.

They normally played gamed when they hung out, but this time was different. Tweek got kisses every time he scored their team points. Clyde said that kissing Tweek was a reward. Tweek giggled. Clyde was such a cliché boyfriend, but Tweek loved him anyways. Later on in the night, Tweek curled up onto Clyde and closed his eyes. “You going to sleep, baby?” Tweek shook his head “j-just, ngh closing my e-eyes.” Tweek yawned and wrapped his arms around Clyde. Clyde laughed “you’re gonna fall asleep.” Tweek shook his head again, slower this time “’m n-not.” Tweek fell asleep within minutes. Clyde laughed and held him closer.

Tweek often visited, and Clyde would take sickeningly cute photos. Their friends groaned and hated them, but they all secretly adored the two.

*Clyde has posted a photo* "I love holding Tweek"

Craig: im gonna have to block you two until the honeymoon phase is over

Clyde @Craig itll never be over

 

Clyde loved posting about him and Tweek. It was like boasting about having the best that life offers. Tweek blushed whenever Clyde posted the photos of them.

They were sitting at lunch, usual spots. Tweek was tucked under Clydes arm, wearing his jacket. Clyde and Craig were arguing about Clydes love for puns. Craig hated all the puns. “I will never stop making puns.” Clyde declared. Craig sighed “please, spare us all. Think of the children Think of Tweek.” Clyde glanced at Tweek, who had a small smile on his face. “What do you think of my puns babe?” He asked. Tweek thought for a moment “t-they’re, ngh,  pretty, p-punny.” Clyde laughed and kissed Tweek “you’re so perfect.” Craig groaned and hit his head off the table “I’ll never be free.” Tweek laughed and patted Craigs arm “i-it’s, ngh, okay.” Craig sighed “it’s really not okay. Puns are the devil.” Tweek shook his head “t-they’re funny.” Clyde nodded “whatever Tweek says is right.” Craig fake sobbed “you two are so grossly in love. I want to die.” Clyde snorted and drank ate his lunch. Tweek poked at the ‘food’ on his plate. He didn’t care for school lunches that much. It wasn’t actual food anyways. Clyde noticed “you’re not gonna eat?” he asked. Tweek shook his head “n-not into, ngh, getting d-diseases today.” Clyde nodded and grabbed his tray “I’ll eat it.”

“You can eat Clydes ass for lunch” Craig mumbled. Tweek blushed and choked on the coffee he had started drinking. Clyde dropped his fork and stared at Craig, open mouthed “uh, no.” Clyde said. Tweek nodded vigorously “n-no.” Craig snorted “hilarious. Bells gonna ring soon by the way.” Clyde went back to eating. Tweek pulled out his sketchbook and decided to draw.

Tweek was still embarrassed by what Craig said. Tweek snuck a glance at Clyde. He was once again smiling and arguing with Craig. This time about which comes first. Milk or cereal. Clyde was a firm believer is cereal first. Craig on the other hand, he put milk first. What a heathen. “You put the cereal in first! That way you know how much milk you need.” Clyde yelled. Craig shook his head “other way around dumbass.” Tweek giggled “c-cereal first.” Clyde cheered “yes, babe! All mighty Tweek has spoken his word is law.” Craig sighed “I hate you two. Anyways, milk first.” Clyde growled “meet me behind Dennys at four am for a fight its cereal first.” The bell rang, cutting their conversation short.

Clyde grumbled on the way to the next class. “Who the fuck does he think he is?” Clyde asked, rhetorically, as he grabbed Tweeks hand “its fucking obvious cereal comes first.” Tweek smiled “s-some people, ngh, haven’t s-seen the light.” Clyde nodded “you’re right. Craigs dumb.” Tweek laughed lightly. Clyde smiled and kissed Tweeks cheek. “Cutie. I’m so lucky.” Tweek flushed. “I-I’m the, ngh, lucky o-one.” Clyde lifted their joined hands and kissed Tweeks hand “love you, babe.” Tweek smiled “I l-love you, ngh, too h-honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not that proud of this, but i tried. @/ bottombunnyboy this is for you i hope it lives up to your expectations im sorry. listen i had fake tweeks and shit made but like, fuckin, it wont let me put it in. so like if you wanna see them, follow my twitter @ JesusWearsLevis or my insta @ Coffee_flavored_kisses_ and just dm me and ask cos i was so proud of them. *sad face* anyways lol bye.


End file.
